


Domesticity

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Galo and Lio discuss an important next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshimochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/gifts).



They’re lying in bed, cuddled together. Lio is nestled between Galo’s legs with his back against Galo’s chest, holding Galo’s tablet, looking wonderingly at the Insomnia Cookies website.

“So you can just order cookies any time and they bring them to your house?” he says.

“Yeah!” Galo says enthusiastically. “You can pick assorted flavors! They’ll even bring you cookie _dough.”_

“Wow,” Lio says. “That’s _awesome._ I have to say, I could get used to city living.”

“Yeah?” Galo says, smiling. “You won’t run off and start an anarchist biker gang? I can keep you here?”

“Starting an anarchist biker gang and living in the city are not mutually exclusive,” Lio says haughtily. “So no promises.” Then he turns his head to look up at Galo, a little furrow between his eyebrows. “Are you really worried I’d leave?” he asks.

Galo shrugs. He tries to make it look unconcerned, but from the way Lio’s brow furrows further, he fails.

“I just…” Galo starts. He takes a breath. “I haven’t had a whole lot of luck with people staying.”

Lio’s expression gets almost comically serious. 

“Galo,” he says, “do you know what I was trying to do? For the Burnish?”

“Save them?”

“Before that.” Galo shakes his head, and Lio continues. “I wanted to build us a settlement. By Burnish, for Burnish. A place we could call home. A place we could put down roots. Things look a little different now. I wasn’t expecting to be building a Burnish neighborhood on top of a terraformed spaceship in the middle of a city that used to hate us, with _Heris_ of all people. But the vision is still the same. A place to call home.” He reaches up a hand and cups Galo’s face gently.

“I always wanted a real home,” he says.

“Oh,” Galo says around the lump in his throat. 

“Galo,” Lio says softly, “I’m not going to leave.”

“Move in with me,” Galo blurts.

“Really?” Lio says, startled.

“Yeah, I… I know you like living with Meis and Gueira, no pressure, but if we went in together we could get a bigger place than this one, maybe even with a yard… Maybe we could get a dog! One of those big fluffy ones! Or maybe we...”

“Yes,” Lio interrupts, laughing a little. “Would you move into the Burnish district with me, though?”

“Oh yeah!” Galo says. “Sure thing! It’s gonna be real nice when the terraforming is done. Big park in the middle. We can take the dog there.”

“Great,” Lio says, still chuckling softly. “That sounds great. I’d love to move in with you.”

“Awesome!” Galo says, delighted. “Oh man, this is gonna be so cool! We can…”

His words are cut off when Lio turns all the way around and kisses him. Galo is startled by the intensity of the kiss—Lio’s tongue licks at his lips, works its way into his mouth. Lio puts the tablet down and his other hand joins the first, cupping Galo’s face, holding him in place as Lio kisses him again and again, alternating the kisses with gentle nips on his lower lip. Galo is suddenly much more keenly aware of Lio’s warm, slim body between his thighs. It generally doesn’t take much for Lio to get him going; _this_ is irresistible, and Galo feels his dick stir.

“Mff, Lio,” he manages in between kisses. Lio leans back and cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Yes?“ he says archly.

“I thought you said you just wanted to relax tonight.”

“And?”

“If you keep doing that this is not going to be _relaxing_ for much longer,” Galo says. 

Lio slides one hand down Galo’s neck, over his chest, across his abs, to the waist of Galo’s boxers. He tugs them down.

“But you’ve awakened something in me, Galo, asking me to move in with you,” he purrs, and his hand skims Galo’s dick, then wraps around the base.

“Nnnmmm,” Galo says.

“The thought of having our own house,” Lio says, moving his hand, “really turns me on. Imagine it. We could have a _breakfast nook.”_ He makes the words sound incredibly lewd, and does a little twist with his hand that makes Galo’s eyes roll back in his head. Lio leans forward, pressing his chest against Galo’s and nipping his neck.

“We might have to _remodel,”_ he breathes into Galo’s ear. “We could get _cabinets_. Imagine all the paint swatches we’d have to choose between.”

“Oh fuck,” Galo says.

“Galo,” Lio says, “will you pick out furniture with me?”

“Oh, yeah, yes, yes,” Galo says.

Lio reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube. He stops for a moment to apply some to his hand. Then he slides that hand down between Galo’s legs, cups his balls.

“We can match the towels to the shower curtain,” Lio says. “It’s always bothered me that yours clash.”

“Hah?” Galo says as the hand on his balls slides further back and a slick finger rubs against his asshole. “Sorry? I didn’t kno-o-ow?”

“Our house will be color-coordinated,” Lio says. “We’ll hang pictures. You should get your posters framed so they look nicer.” 

“You’d let me… hng… keep my dumb posters? Ah!”

Lio sucks a mark into his neck, working one finger slowly into him, other hand stroking his dick again.

“Yes,” Lio purrs. “We’ll hang them in the hallway. They’ll be fun conversation pieces. We can get a _coffee table.”_

“Oh god,” Galo moans as Lio’s finger finds his prostate. 

“Would you like that?” Lio asks.

“Yeah, coffee table would be great,” Galo gasps.

“Yes,” Lio says. “And curtains.”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Galo says, throwing his head back.

“You want to pick out curtains with me? And some rugs for the hardwood floors? I won’t settle for a house without hardwood floors.”

“Yeah,” Galo says breathlessly, “whatever you want, oh _god.”_

“We’ll have to file,” Lio says, voice rough, “a _joint tax return.”_

Galo comes.

When he’s able to think again, Lio is laughing softly into his neck.

“ _Hah_ ,” Galo says. “Geez, firebug. You didn’t have to go that hard with the dirty talk.”

“Domesticity is a turn-on for you, huh?” Lio says.

“Shut up,” Galo says, running a hand down Lio’s back. “You started it.” Galo’s hand finds Lio’s asscheek, squeezes. “Let me return the favor?”

“Sounds nice,” Lio says, still laughing. “Will you talk to me about kitchen appliances?”

Galo has learned, through experience, that Lio doesn’t mind being manhandled. He grabs Lio, turning him so that he’s the little spoon and working his sweatpants down off his hips, then wrapping his arms around Lio’s small body and pulling him close.

“Forget kitchen appliances,” Galo says. 

He kisses the back of Lio’s neck, takes Lio’s dick into his hand. Lio moans softly.

“Let me tell you about the washing machine I’m going to get you,” Galo says.

“Oh?” Lio says.

“You ever been fucked on a washing machine?” Galo says.

Lio shivers.

“No?” he says.

“Just you wait,” Galo says smugly. “I’m definitely going to fuck you on the washing machine.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Lio says.

“And on the kitchen island,” Galo says. Lio squirms a little, and Galo tightens his arm around him, holding him in place. 

“I’m gonna fuck you on the dining room table,” Galo says, hand working at Lio’s dick. Lio moans again, a soft, needy sound.

“In fact,” Galo says, “I’m going to fuck you on every horizontal surface in our house.” 

Lio shivers against him. “Oh, Galo,” he says.

“What do you need, firebug?” Galo asks softly.

“I need…” Lio starts.

“Tell me, I’ll give it to you,” Galo says.

“I need…”

Galo speeds up his hand.

“I need a… a… a _thirty-year mortgage,”_ Lio gasps, and comes, laughing and shaking, in Galo’s arms.

***

“I got you some porn,” Galo says to Lio the next day, throwing a magazine at him.

It’s the local real estate listings.

Lio rolls up the magazine and hits Galo with it. It’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece grew out of a commission for [moshimochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/pseuds/moshimochi)! I’m taking commissions on Twitter in exchange for donations supporting your local Black Lives Matter chapter, bail fund, or similar organizations. Check out the post at @SerotoninShift. <3


End file.
